


There’s a First for Everything!

by banging_kanon_rightnow



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Actually it isn’t really sadism she just has a biting kink, BDSM themes, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Girlfriends having fun, I MISSPELLED VAGINAL LETS TRY THIS AGAIN, Masochism, Masochist Seta Kaoru, Masochist/Sadist themes, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadist Matsubara Kanon, Slightly OOC???, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kanon, Top Kaoru, Vaginal Fingering, Vanginal Fingering, and Kaoru loves it, bottom Kaoru, bottom kanon, my sister approves, sex in general, this is so funny honestly, this is the only good kaokanon smut i’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banging_kanon_rightnow/pseuds/banging_kanon_rightnow
Summary: Kaoru and Kanon are girlfriends, and Kanon invites Kaoru over for the night. Kaoru, oblivious to Kanon’s plan, accepts. Basically Kanon wanted to be banged but couldn’t say it outright cause she’s shy lmao
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 31





	1. Kaokanon smut, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this because HOOOOOOH BOY it AINT GONNA BE THE LAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t expect for this to get the attention it did so uhhhh if you see this then check out the next chapter too if you wanna see some top kanon bdsm themes

Purple eyes staring back into her red ones, Kaoru couldn’t hear the mumbling that came from her girlfriend. “Darling… I didn’t quite catch that. Do you mind speaking a bit louder for me?”  
“U-Uh… mm… I-I-I said I…”  
“It’s alright, my dear Kanon, take your time.”  
“I-I s-s-said I… I…! I want to invite you over to spend the night tonight!”

Kaoru wasn’t showing it, but she was confused. “I’d love to, my love… but is that what you were so afraid of saying?”  
Kanon flushed and looked away. “Y-yes! That’s all! Nothing more!”  
“Oh, but don’t you spend the evenings at my place quite often..? Why is it that you were so embarrassed?”  
“I-It’s because I have a gift for you, Kaoru…”  
Kaoru hummed, her hand snaking its way to her girlfriend’s. They fit together perfectly, Kaoru decided. “Well, shall we go?”  
“U-Uh! Yes!” Kanon’s grip was tighter, as if she was nervous.

If there’s one route Kanon knew well, it was the shortcut to her house. A few wrong turns can do wonders to a person’s path. It didn’t take them long to find their way to her abodes, and an even shorter time for Kanon to ease her nerves. “No cars in the driveway? Did your parents leave?”  
“Yeah… For the night, at least. We can get take-out, or I can cook if you’d like!”  
“It is quite okay, my darling. I know a good place near here. I’ll pay for everything, okay? Just go inside and relax. You’ve had a long week.” Kaoru planted a kiss on her forehead before walking off, waving goodbye when she was still in sight. Kanon immediately bolted to her room as soon as her girlfriend was out of sight.

First, she grabbed her wallet. Even if Kaoru doesn’t want her to, she’d pay her back anyway. She grabbed some money out and ran downstairs to place it on the dining room table. She then slightly unplugged a security camera in the living room, so if her parents were to check it it’ll say there was a connecting error. Eventually she decided to do that for all of them at varying degrees. Kanon then sprinted back to her room and began opening a brown package addressed to her.

She saw it online, and thought it was perfect.

A large strap on, thick and silicone. In the box was also a moderately sized bottle of lubricant and other small toys. She threw the lube out. She didn’t want any foreign substance in her body besides anything Kaoru. She was starting to get a little hot just by thinking about it. Sure, they’ve seen each other’s nude bodies before, but they never have “done it”. What made her even more excited was the fact that Kaoru had no idea what was going on.

As for Kaoru, she was walking back to Kanon’s with two bags of food. To be frank, it was lovely that she was spending the night at Kanon’s. She adored any time she spent with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. She felt so lucky that she could call the bluenette hers. Kaoru smiled. She took a spare key out of her pocket just as she made it to her house. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open. “I’m back!” Kaoru’s voice rang in the room. Chuckling as she heard a few knocks, she watched as Kanon nearly flew down the stairs. “What did you get?”

“Well, I got fish, ramen, rice, and soup. For a nice price, too. Of course, the fish is all yours.”  
Kanon giggled. “Okay, okay. Can you prepare it, please? I’m working on a bit of homework.”  
“My pleasure, dear.” Kaoru bent down and kissed her cheek. Kanon slyly slipped into her room. She started preparing everything; the mood, the toys, the lighting… She stripped herself until she was in her lacy underwear combo. A deep red, just like how Kaoru liked it. She hummed assuringly to herself after making sure everything was ready. And so, she commenced her plan.

“Love! Can you come up here please? I need a little help!” She yelled down, making sure her figure wasn’t seen by Kaoru. “Give me one moment, my dear! I’m almost done!” Kaoru yelled back. A giggly Kanon jumped onto her bed, in the most seductive position she could think of. Then the nervousness hit her. She ripped the blanket from under her and placed it on top of herself to hide her body. What if Kaoru didn’t like it? Before the taller could see anything, Kanon hid all the toys and turned the lights brighter so everything seemed normal.

Damn, porn made it seem a lot easier than it was.

Kaoru gently pushed the door open to see her girlfriend awkwardly lying in bed. “What’s the matter, my darling?” She inched her way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Kanon could smell her perfume. Roses. So Kaoru. “U-Um, I-I-It was a math problem b-but I solved it! N-No worries!” Kanon was so, so bad at lying. “Dear, this blanket will overheat you. Let me take it off…”  
“N-No! I-!”

Cold air covered Kanon’s sweaty body. She knew Kaoru was staring, and she couldn’t help but look away. “W-Wow” was all Kaoru could say. Kanon forced herself to look at Kaoru, who was fixated on her body. “D-Do you like it…? I, uh, picked it out j-just for you…”  
“Kanon… You…”  
“I-I what?”  
“You look so fucking hot.”

Kanon felt Kaoru’s lip collide into her own. She moaned into the kiss as she felt slender hands run all along her body. Her own delicate hands pulled the purple haired girl closer, feeling a new heat sprout in her body. Kaoru pulled away from the kiss, her lips trailing down the blue haired girl’s neck, shoulders, and collarbone. “O-Oh… Kaoru…”  
Kaoru slid her hands under Kanon’s bra. “Yes… I want to hear your moans, my love.”  
“Haah… A-Ah…” She could barely control herself with these new sensations. She felt herself getting lifted up, her bra unclasped and pulled off. “Mmm… I’ve always loved your breasts, my dear…” Warm lips wrapped around the bluenette’s right nipple, flicking and biting.

Kanon nearly whined when Kaoru pulled away from her. “What’s this…? Ah…” Kanon flushed beet red in embarrassment as she saw the strap on pulled from under her bed and in Kaoru’s hand. “I see… The underwear, this strap on… You planned this, didn’t you?” Red eyes gazed at the shorter. “S-So if I-I-I did…?”  
“Mmm… That’s really nice of you then. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, you know.”  
“A-ah…!” Red, lacy panties were being pulled off Kanon, leaving her fully exposed. “K-Kaoru… Please…” She didn’t even realize she was begging. A yelp escaped her mouth as she was pulled closer to the end of the bed, and a gasp as she saw purple hair between her legs. “W-Wait..! Be gentle! I’ve n-never done this before!”  
“I’ll be careful, my dear.”

Kaoru’s finger slid up and down the slick slit, threatening to enter her girlfriend’s hole. Kanon’s moans and whimpers rang in her ears as she replaced said finger with her tongue. “W-What are you doing?” Purple eyes gazed down to look at her.  
“If you come first, it’ll be less nerve-wracking for you.”  
“A-Ah… Okay…”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“...No…” She replied, and she felt two fingers slip into her hole, moaning at the new sensation. Kaoru’s fingers pumped in and out, her tongue on her girlfriend’s clit and her free hand working on her own. “Nnngh..! K-Kaoru, I-I’m..!” A loud moan interrupted the shorter girl’s sentence, her body shaking at this new feeling.

Well, Kaoru was right. It certainly did make her feel less nervous.

She watched as Kaoru stripped off her clothing and put the strap on in place. The purple haired girl lied on the bed, grabbing Kanon and pulling her on top, right above the fake dick. “It’s going to sting at first, my love. But it’ll get better after a few minutes, okay?”  
“O-Okay…” Kanon replied, lowering herself onto the silicone. She hissed as she moved forward into Kaoru’s arms. The taller whispered sweet nothings to her, peppering her face and neck with kisses to distract her from the pain. With confirmation, Kaoru grabbed the shorter girl’s hips and helped her move up and down on the strap on. Loud moans and lewd noises filled the room, Kanon biting her lower lip. Every bob up and every one down, Kaoru got a little friction on her clit, causing her herself to shudder. 

Almost at her peak, Kanon leaned over and roughly kissed her girlfriend. She released the kiss before the orgasm, and to Kaoru’s surprise her teeth sunk into the taller’s neck. Hard. Kaoru gasped, reaching her own orgasm seconds after Kanon. The shorter girl collapsed on the bed as the purple haired girl took the strap off and lied next to her. “...I-I’m sorry for biting… you…” Kanon whispered after the high calmed down. “It’s fine, darling… I actually really liked it.”  
The bluenette turned to her side. “Oh, really? Maybe, if we do this again…” She traced along Kaoru’s collarbone. “...I can make you feel good… How does that sound…?”

“...I’d like that, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w,,,, why did you make it here?


	2. Kaokanon smut, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the first time, they never actually ‘did it’ again. But what happens when Kaoru gets ridiculously horny while watching a movie with her girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH so this isn’t as long as i wanted it to be but DAMN IT TURNED OUT HOT

Movie nights were always fun with Kaoru, Kanon decided. They both share a love for sappy romance movies, so picking a movie isn’t a problem. Kaoru likes movie nights purely because it’s more time with her girlfriend. More time with her girlfriend means more time falling in love with her. 

Ever since the first time they ‘did it’, they haven’t done it since. And Kanon didn’t like that. Ever since Kaoru got a big lead role in her theatre club, they spent less time together. Though she was able to sneak into rehearsals, and catch her girlfriend winking at her and mouthing sweet nothings to her. And she ate it up.

But now, they are watching a romance movie together at Kanon’s place, sitting uncomfortably far from eachother. Kanon took glances are her lover, watching her half-lidded eyes and her shallow breathing. Her hands fiddling with her school uniform’s skirt and legs pressed together. “Kaoru...?” she finally questioned.  
“Ah..! Yes, my dear...? Is something the matter?”  
“Actually, I-I was going to ask you if something’s wrong...”  
Kaoru pauses for a few seconds before speaking again. “I’m fine. I just need to use the restroom...”

Kaoru got up and quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Kanon paused the movie and waited. Three minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes... She was fed up with how long her girlfriend was taking. The bathroom door didn’t fit the frame right, so it always was just a tad open. Maybe she can see what’s going on... She quietly tip-toed to the bathroom and peered in through the crack. Holy shit. Oh god.

Kaoru was leaning against the counter top, biting the back of her left hand. Her eyes just screamed of lust, half closed and looking down. Her skirt was hiked up and her right hand was dipped in her underwear, pumping slender fingers in and out of her pussy. Soft moans fill the air, and Kanon couldn’t take it. She almost knocked the door of it’s hinges slamming it open, startling Kaoru pretty badly as she grabbed her shoulders. “A-ah... I didn’t think you’d-“  
“Shut up, Kaoru. Shut up and kiss me.”

Kaoru could’ve sworn up and down that she’s never seen Kanon like this, let alone think that she can be like this. Hands running up and down her waist, in and out her shirt and grabbing at her hips. This animalistic side of Kanon... She thought it was the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Somewhere in between of this, Kaoru was now pinned to the living room couch, her girlfriend on top of her and unbuttoning her shirt.

“K-Kanon... Please...” Kaoru tangled her hands into Kanon’s hair, who was biting and sucking on her collarbone and neck. “N-Not so hard... We have school tomorrow...”  
“I don’t care. Then everyone would know that you are mine.” The bluenette retaliated, biting hard on the taller’s neck. She listened carefully to her girlfriend’s whimpers and gasps and felt herself getting hot. Kanon unraveled the tie from Kaoru’s neck, tying her hands above her head and to the couch. Once satisfied with what she did, she unclasped the bra separating her from her girlfriend’s breasts.

Kaoru didn’t know how to admit that she enjoyed this sadistic, animalistic side of the shorter girl. She didn’t know how to admit that these rough kisses while her girlfriend was squeezing and grabbing at her body was making her so, so wet. “Ahhh... Mmngh... P-Please...” She couldn’t even tell that she was begging. “Please what? Say it, or I may just stop...”  
“Please... Please fuck me...”  
“Louder.”  
Kaoru took a shaky breath in. “Please f-fuck me... Fuck me as h-hard as you can- ah!”

Kanon dipped her hand in Kaoru’s panties, three fingers in her hole pumping mercilessly. Kaoru bit her lip, trying to stop or at least muffle the moans escaping her. Then she was flipped over, and watched as her girlfriend strapped on the fake dick that she once used on her. When the silicone plunged deep into her, she let out a surprised, strained yelp. It didn’t hurt, per say, but it was definitely surprising. She couldn’t contain the noises anymore when Kanon started to move. 

Kanon ate it up. She fucking loved this. Seeing her girlfriend, this tall, slender woman who was known as a heartthrob at her school completely under her mercy. She just knew she was going to feel really bad after this. But this is now, and now she is completely absorbed in her girlfriend’s moans. Every time the strap on hit as deep as it could a loud moan escaped Kaoru’s mouth. If it wasn’t a moan, it was a whimper or a gasp. “I-I’m close... Kanon... Kanon...!”

The bluenette bit hard into Kaoru’s shoulder, which threw her over the edge. She shook hard as the orgasm ripped through her, and it was the best orgasm she’d ever had. “Oh my god...” Kaoru mumbled, completely breathless and still on the orgasm high. “I-I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad...” Kanon untied the taller’s hands, a red line where the tie once was. “That was amazing, my dear...” Kaoru replied after the high calmed down enough. Kanon gave a satisfied hum, happy that she didn’t hurt her girlfriend. “However... I do not think that these will go away any time soon.” The taller lightly traced the marks on her neck, before giving a glance at the shorter.

“Good. Maybe they’ll realize you’re off limits now, Kaoru.”

And indeed they did.

Kaoru did try her best to hide the savage marks, but they still showed. Rumors started to spread about her, but quickly died down. She was embarrassed, but damn did she love what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many people also like sadist kanon/masochist kaoru but here you go heres your dinner

**Author's Note:**

> deadass?? actually proud of the shit i’ve written here. give me more ships and ideas for smut


End file.
